Best Mistake
Best Mistake is a single by Wiki Record's recording artist, Percilla Gold which featured DJ Chase who is also on the album. The single was recorded in December 2014, as a part of her upcoming album. The single was written by both Gold and De'Andre Chase III, but other writers such as Denisea "Blu June" Andrews, Brittany Coney, and Dwane Weir II. Percilla talked about the single in an interview with Wiki Weebly, saying "...it's a new type of sound for me, but I do want to let my fans now I am growing up you know? I am becoming older and I want my music to represent that as well." Percilla Gold then went on to say, she is ready to take control of her life and her career and intends to do nothing, but stay true to herself. The single was officially released January 15, 2015 via Wiki Records. Lyrics Percilla: How soon do we forget how we felt? Dealing with emotions that never left Playing with the hand that we were dealt in this game... Maybe I'm the sinner, and you're the saint Gotta stop pretending what we ain't Why we pointing fingers, anyway? When we're the same Break up Make up Total waste of time Can we please make up our minds And stop acting like we're blind? 'Cause if the water dries up and the moon stops shining Stars fall, and the world goes blind, boy You know, I'll be savin' my love for you, for you 'Cause you're the best mistake I've ever made But we hold on, hold on There's no pot of gold in the rainbows we chase But we hold on, hold on Chase: I guess time's wasting, tick tocking, lip locking How can we keep the feelings fresh? How do we zip lock it? Wear your heart up on your sleeves so watch out for pickpockets I guess to go the distance we might need to pit stop it Hold up, I know love could be a beach with no shore I done count to ten, lost my temper, and went back to four I know sometimes it's hard to realize I'm the man that you need I had a dream we branched out started a family tree And I feel like that everything we do is overdue You ask why I love your mom so much 'cause she's a older you I wish that you were happy I guess that's the one thing I should be providing Ain't no number twos, we both ones of ones and we the oddest Couple only humans 'cept you, you a goddess Only lying to you when I lie you down, just being honest When you start as friends it's hard to say you're never going back If I'm not the one then I'm the best mistake you ever had Percilla: Break up Make up Total waste of time Can we please make up our minds And stop acting like we're blind? 'Cause if the water dries up and the moon stops shining Stars fall, and the world goes blind, boy You know, I'll be savin' my love for you, for you 'Cause you're the best mistake I've ever made But we hold on, hold on There's no pot of gold in the rainbows we chase But we hold on, hold on You're, you're, you're, you're... Mmm, I'll be savin' my love for you, for you 2x Category:Singles Category:Percilla's Singles Category:Percilla Gold's singles Category:Music Category:Wiki Records Category:Percilla discography